Locked Out Of Heaven
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Just a short and sweet story of Amber Riley and Harry Shum Jr. who play Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang in the TV show : Glee ! ShumRiley fluff xx


**(Harry's P.O.V)**

It's summer, and I'm home alone. _Lame, right ?_

I got up and decided to go around to Amber's house to check on her and Chewie. We were also close, but the "Born To Hand Jive" number a few monts back really brought us closer. So she wouldn't mind if I went around to her house.

I walked along the cold concrete of the pathway to her aparment. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, so I knelt down to the letterbox and opened it.

There was no one there, just an empty living room.

"Ambs!" I shouted through the letterbox.

"Amber! Open the door!" I shouted for a while but there was still no answer. Then Chewie came up to me and tried lick me through the door.

I stood back up and fished around in my pocket for my keys. I found them and then tried to find Amber's key. I eventually found it and then jammed it into the key hole.

I opened her door and walked into the apartment. I shut the door behind me and flung the keys onto the dining table. I was still shouting her name but there was still no answer.

I walked up to her bedroom door and knocked on it. I grabbed the handle and pushed it open, but as I scanned the room I soon realised that she wasn't in there either.

_Maybe she had gone out somewhere?_

Chewie barked as I walked back into the living room.

"Is she in there?" I asked him pointing to the bathroom door, getting a bark in response.

I walked over to it and knocked on it. It was'nt until then, that I realised that the door was locked, so someone had to be in there.

"Amber?" Ambs are you in there?" I shouted through the door, banging the door handle.

"Amber?" I yelled, whacking the lock and it suddenly came undone.

"Oh, my god, Ambs I'm sorry." I said shutting the door, but there was no response.

"Ambs?" I asked, getting really worried.

I slowly opened the door and saw Amber lying in the bath. She wasn't lying there faced up, she was lying faced down with her head under the water. Her body was just lying there, bobbing above the water.

My mouth dropped and I rushed over to the bath. I dropped everything and shoved my hands into the water and pulled her up. I jumped over the side so that I was now standing in the bath and the water was covering my legs.

I knelt down and pulled her up and out of the bath. I layed her on the cold bathroom tiles then reached inside my pockets, finding my phone and unlocking it. I quickly prodded the keys and dialled 911 and then placed the phone to my ear. I lifted her head so it was laying on my lap, her body was lifeless. Suddenly there was an answer at the end of the phone.

"Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" Said a woman in a very monotone voice.

"I need an ambulance quick, my friend's collapsed, well, she hasn't collapsed, I just walked in and found her face down in her bath, and she's out cold and she's not coming round, and I'm really scared." I told the woman as I started to tear up.

"Sir, It's alright, we just need to know your address and we'll send an ambulance right away." The woman said, she seemed really calm compared to how I was feeling. I told the woman Amber's address and then I heard her typing into a keyboard.

"Okay, so I'll stay on the phone with you until the ambulance comes to make sure you're alright. How long has your friend been unconscious?" She asked.

"I don't know, she could've been out for hours, she could be dead. Oh my god, she could be dead." I screamed.

I dropped the phone and placed my hand over her heart, but there was nothing.

I put two of my fingers next to her neck. I stayed still for a few moments and I could feel a tiny vibration against my fingers. I picked the phone back up to hear the woman telling me how to feel her pulse.

"It's fine, she's alive, it's just a very weak pulse. Please hurry up with the ambulance." I begged.

"It's on it's way, they should be there any minute, you just stay with him." She told me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with her, right by her side." I told her as more tears were stinging my eyes.

Suddenly I heard the front door open and people scurry in.

"I'm in here!" I shouted towards the door.

Two paramedics came rushing into the bathroom and looked at me, and then looked at Amber who was still lifeless. They immediately started working on Amber as a woman paramedic grabbed hold of my arm. She helped me up off the ground and wrapped a blanket around my arms.

"No, I'm fine." I told her, shaking the blanket off.

I watched as the paramedics worked on Amber and they seemed to be talking a different language. They lifted her up onto a stretcher and wheeled her out of the apartment then they put her in the ambulance that was parked outside.

The woman helped me onto the back of the ambulance and I sat next to Amber, who had a cover put over her as she had been naked before.

I sat next to her, holding her hand all the way there. It was the worst trip ever. I just stared at her, her lifeless body was just laying there.

"Come on, come on Amber, wake up, please. Wake up." I whispered repeatedly under my breath.

When the ambulance pulled up at the hospital, Amber was rushed off and the woman paramedic told me to wait in the waiting room.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I dialled her mom's number as I realised I needed to tell her everything that had gone on.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Mrs. Riley. Its me, Harry Shum ." I said, my voice was already breaking.

"Oh my god, What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's, it's Amber, she's been rushed into hospital." I said.

"What happened !?" She said in response.

I told her everything, all about the bath and the paramedic's coming. I heard her sobbing on the phone.

"Is he alright now?" She whispered.

"I'm not gunna lie to you Mrs. Riley, she didn't look good. They're saying that she will pull through, but I don't know. I just wanna know what she was doing, why was she underneath the water? What was she doing?' I asked.

'I'm actually away on vacation a couple of hours away, I'll be right there." She said.

"No, Mrs. Riley; you and are on vacation. I'll take care of her. As much as you do for me, it's the least I could do. I'll have her skype, text or call you when she can." I said.

"Ok, dont let her out of your sight ! Please keep an eye on my baby for me." She added.

"Will do, bye Mrs. Riley." I whispered.

"Thank you sweetheart, bye Harry." She hung up.

I suddenly felt alone again, with all these unanswered questions running through my mind, then I ended up falling asleep until a few hours later when a woman dressed in nurses' uniform walked into the waiting room.

"Sir, you alright? I recognize you from earlier." She said as she walked over and sat next to me.

"No, I'm not really." I said, stretching and wiping my face.

"How's Amber?" I asked.

"She's actually doing really well, she's nearly made a full recovery." She told me.

My eyes lit up and a smile shot across my face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, we told her that you were here, she wants to see you now." She laughed.

"Oh my god." I said as I jumped up off my seat. The nurse stood up and I flung my arms around her.

"Oh!" She said, but I felt her hug you back too.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Come on." She said pulling back from the hug and walking towards the door.

I followed her through a lot of corridors until we eventually reached Amber's room. The nurse opened the door and there was Amber, sitting on the hospital bed. I ran up to her and then suddenly stopped when I got up to him. Her big brown eyes were looking back at me and I was staring her straight in the eyes.

I placed my hands around her neck and gave her a really tight hug. I pulled back and looked at the nurse who was standing in the doorway.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a bit." She said as she backed out the room and closed the door.

I walked over to the chair that was next to Amber's bed and sat down. I stared at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"W-what made you do it?" I stuttered.

"Do what?" She said, looking confused.

"Aha, do what? You know what? Why were you under the water?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked up to the ceiling.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything, I just, I dunno, it made me feel kind of isolated." She said.

"You're so weird Ambs." I laughed. She laughed too.

"Just promise me you wont do it again, you nearly killed yourself!" I said to her and her eyes widened.

"I-I promise." She said, but she looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"No, it's nothing." She said.

"No come on, we tell each other everything" I told her, getting up from the chair and walking over to her bed. I perched yourself next to her.

"No, it's just-" She said.

"Ambs please tell me." I pleaded.

"Alright," She said as she took a massive gulp of air.

"I think I love you. Like, more than friends" She said in one quick breath.

I looked at her shocked and shuffled away from her a bit.

"What?" Is all I could manage to say.

"It's just I've felt like it for such a long time, I've just been able to pluck up the courage to tell you." She told me, not taking her eyes off mine.

I moved a bit closer to her and our noses were almost touching. I leaned in to kiss her and I felt her lips kiss back. After a while I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much." She breathed.

"I love you too Amber." I added as I flung my arms around her waist.

"I love you too." I whispered, closing my eyes.

...

**Feedback? (:**


End file.
